


I Don't Need An Invisibility Suit, I'm Asexual

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ace Matt Murdock, Ace Samuel Chung, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Matt Murdock, Asexual Samuel Chung, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Matt Murdock & Sam Chung, Mentees, Mentor/Protégé, Mentors, Minor Matt Murdock/Foggy Nelson, Not What It Looks Like, Sam's Twitter, Samuel Chung & Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Samuel Chung & Matt Murdork & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Kirsten McDuffie, Secret Identity, canon blind character, i just want a ace character so headcannon time, minor acephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: Join Sam in his journey in coming out to some of the people on team redAfter sometime of Sam joining their little family, Matt has noticed a few things. Like some of the times Sam has tried to hide a wavering heart. Times when Sam tries to hide how nervous he was. Answers finally come to light when Matt finds Sam sitting on the fire escape and they have a heart to heart.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Team Red Pride Bang





	I Don't Need An Invisibility Suit, I'm Asexual

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here my latest contibute to the Samuel Chung/Bliindspot tag and fill my need for asexual characters. This is also my first fic I wrote for a bang so that is very cool. Small note I made Sam about 16 here so him and Peter could seem more like teens who are just trying to explore and find themselves and get hang out. It is a tiny bit au for Sam but you don’t need to know anything else to understand the story, just his basic background from the comics. 
> 
> big shouts out to Oceans over in the team red discord who beta my mess of 9,000 words. It was a big help and it made me not have to worry about my grammar for once so people can better enjoy what I tried to write!  
> To @thismightbewynn on tumblr for doing the art for this, am going to say it again but i love it, it's so great!  
> and also to Dr.fumblesmcstupid here on Ao3 as there a podfic version in the making and am for one can't wait!

It started before the identities, before Matt knew who Blindspot was, before he knew Blindspot was Sam. It started with a waver in a heart, a catch of breath. They were training, Blindspot was steady, focused, blocking the kicks and the punches, a bit distracted, and taking a minute to answer verbally. He was thinking of something important. Matt thought, ’that must be it.’ He let Blindspot be. He would not pry. He knows sometimes thoughts just enter your brain and it affects your whole body.

Then he heard it again, he did not know it was the same wave as before. That part came later. This was when he knew about Sam being Blindspot, before Sam knew about Matt being Daredevil. Sam was sitting in his office doing some busy work Matt had given him, to finish out the day, when Foggy walked in.

“Hey there,” Foggy called out to Matt as he walked in from his office across the hall. His satchel over his shoulder.

“Hey there, yourself.” Matt didn't look up. He didn't need to, but he did stop reading his papers and started to put them away.

“Are you almost done here?”

“Yeah, yeah. Packing up now. Why don’t you say hi to Samuel, over there.” Matt tilted his head in the direction where Sam sat.

“Samuel?” Foggy asked as he looked back to see Sam sitting among the papers and pens, trying to file. He looked up when Foggy spoke and did a little awkward wave.

“He is my little church mouse, doing some filing for me right now.”

“Church mouse? That’s probably from you not talking to him first.” Matt busied himself by packing up so he didn’t have to answer.

“Sam this is my partner,” He says instead of answering Foggy. And there it was the little waver of his heart. Sam got up gently placing the papers down trying not to have them spill onto the floor, then faced Foggy and shook his hand with a smile.

“Hi. You can call me Sam.”

“Hi Sam, nice to meet you.”

* * *

There were other hidden actions that they let go unsaid. This was after Sam had gone away, then had come back willingly when Matt went to find him. With some new eyes that made them just a little more Similar. He had come back, and he was a part of the family now. A part of the office. And that includes the office discussion at the end of the day when their last client leaves. Foggy was right about Sam. Once he got comfortable with you and you talked to him he could just keep going.

“I’m just saying I need my coffee in the morning.” Kirsten said. “And my four other cups throughout the day,” She said that last part while taking her last sip from the travel mug that - surprising no one - held the remains of her coffee.

“That is not healthy, if you just drink it for caffeine, there is plenty of caffeine in some teas.” Sam added his two cents.

“I drink it for the feel. And you are one to talk, Mr. ten cups of tea a day.”

“I don’t drink ten cups of tea a day.” Sam said full faux scandalized while he turned to start getting ready to go home.

“Are we interrupting anything important?” Foggy walked out of his office, Matt close behind “Are you two ready to go?”

“Are you ready for your date now?” Kirsten teased them.

“Hey! I’ll have you know, we go on many dates!”

“I don’t think court dates count.” Sam cut in without looking up from shoving files into his bag. The comment got a laugh out of everyone. Then Kirstin eyed Sam.

“How about you Sammy, have a date?” Sam didn’t answer right away but he froze for a tiny bit, taking in what she asked him.

“I have a date with my work bench, I’m going to see if I can mess with the electrical conductor to either extend the life of the batteries in my suit or change them to different batteries all together.” He looked up at the others trying and failing to see if he could change the topic. He stopped as he got the last bit of paper together and put them into his bag.

“Well Sammy, if you don’t have any dates, I bet I can find you one. I know loads of people in New York and if I get Foggy’s old lady friends mixed in I can find you someone in no time.” Kirstin tried. 

Then Matt heard it, it was another waver from Sam’s heart, he was tense for some reason, he could tell that Sam froze for a second hesitating just a moment while he was shoving papers in his bag. Maybe he was trying to change the subject?

“Come on Kirstin lay off, he has enough on his plate already.” Matt proposed.

“Yeah if you get him a date now it will cut into his and Matt’s training.” Foggy jokes.

“What, come on. Are you telling me I can’t find a girl Sam can at last talk to? His only friends can’t just be you two.” At that, Matt heard another waver. Sam tried to open his mouth and he could hear the slight intake of breath. His palms were sweating a bit too. He was far too nervous just talking about dating.

“Wait, is there already someone you aren’t telling us about? Is it girls? Boys? Some other gender I haven’t heard about yet?”

Sam now seemed even more anxious, itching to leave. This was a topic that he didn’t want to talk about. Matt had to do something, change the topic somehow, anything to help Sam escape Kirsten’s relentless questioning. But Foggy, a man who could read peoples’ faces almost as well as Matt can read their bodies with his powers, saw something was up and he stepped in.

“Hey why not− why don’t we get takeout and we can watch a movie? Doesn’t that sound fun?” Foggy didn’t wait for an answer, “Come along, Sam.” He reached an arm out to Sam like he was going to grab his hand but instead as he drew closer he pulled his arm in offering Sam his elbow. It was getting darker outside by the second and Sam was still in the process of getting used to his new way of seeing. They walked out with Matt and Kirsten following, locked the door and they left the office and the last conversation behind them.

  
  


While Sam was in his room working on his suit some more, Matt and Foggy were getting dinner ready. Matt could tell Foggy was itching to speak, Matt can hear how he keeps opening and closing his mouth, even starting to form sounds every now and again.

“Do you think Sam is−.” Foggy was finally able to get out.

Matt just hummed in response,

“Matt, he looked so nervous back when Kirsten brought the whole dating thing up, there has to be a reason behind it.” He said lowly.

“I know, I could feel it radiating off him.”

“Should we?“ Foggy trailed off, not ….

“No, let him have his time. If he wants to tell us, he will when he’s ready. 

* * *

It all became much clearer when Matt came home to find Sam sulking out on the fire escape. It was just them. Foggy had gotten pulled away from one of their actual dates by an important client from back when he was working at Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz.

After Foggy got the call from his old client, he had to run down to court before they closed for the weekend. So, he suggested that Matt should just go home.

After he had opened the door he could hear that Sam was close by, he walked inside. It was then that he realized Sam was sitting out on the fire escape. Once he walked over and was able to open the window, he got a new wave of sound that helped pinpoint where Sam was. Sam was there, legs dangling, the back of his shoes making a rhythmic sound, a small, ‘thump, thump,’ echoing around the alley. His hands were wrapped around the bars. The metal makes them colder than the rest of his body. His head was tilted to the side so it rested on his shoulder. He sat there seemingly looking intently at the building next door.

“May I join you?”

Sam just moved his head to his other shoulder. There was a slight rustle of his shirt and his hair moved, Matt could sense nothing that gave him any indication that Sam just wanted to be left alone. Heart was normal, only the slight jump when he opened the window, hormones smelled normal as well, slight anxiety levels but nothing to show he wanted to be left alone.

Matt sat down. Legs in between the bars like Sam, like when he was a kid. Sitting out here to get away from the books, to watch the other kids play, maybe try to plan some big scheme to get himself out of the house. He hung his wrists over the edge of the railing. His head tilted more to Sam. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Matt could almost feel the turmoil in Sam’s head and in his heart. He waited, not wanting to push. He knew he was acting like a worried parent, but it didn’t stop him from trying to think of reasons that could have made Sam feel like this.

“I’m bad at lying.” Sam said in a soft voice. He was still facing forward at the brick wall across from them.

Matt wanted to tell him that it doesn’t matter, that all of them are bad at lying. But then Sam took a deep breath.

“When my mom was alive, I told her.”

This did not really clear anything up still, Matt knows that Sam had told his mom about him being Blindspot. Maybe he was finally processing everything?

“I came out to her.” Sam said it slowly, allowing the words to hang in the air over their heads. Matt just sat there thinking of his own past. He just let out a breath. He moved his hand so that it was on top of Sam’s head. Trying to hopefully help by giving Sam something to ground him. Matt start to pet his head just like his dad did when he was younger and trying to sorted all the thoughts in his head

Sam took a deep breath, then continued in a wobbly voice, “She didn’t −.” 

Matt gave Sam a minute to decide if he’d keep talking. “They didn’t believe me at first, either.” Matt pulled Sam into a side hug.

Matt knew he needed to say something more, he could feel Sam’s shoulder shake a bit; not crying, not yet anyway. He was just trying to think of what Sam needed to hear right now. He doesn’t think he could stand hearing Sam’s heart waver any more over this. Over the words that may come out of his mouth. He didn’t want to say something wrong, when he wasn’t meaning too. Matt could feel it now, Sam was letting go a bit, he started to open the floodgates.

“There will be these people who do not believe or people who do not understand. But you now have people who will support you in any way, shape, or form that you need. We will support you for who you are, who you see yourself as, and who you want to be.” He heard Sam let out a heavy breath, so heavy it rattled his whole body. He pulled Sam in closer.

Matt wanted to ask if Sam was okay. To ask what he could do you make him feel more comfortable. Matt was used to talking, he could talk all day in a courtroom for his clients but it wasn’t the same, right now it was just them one on one. It can make him unsure. He has said the wrong things in the past without meaning to. He wants to make sure to get it right, for Sam. He wants to know if Sam was okay, he wants Sam to know all of this is okay.

He remembers this before. The pain− the worry for what he doesn't know yet. He could only read people’s bodies. Tell what the people weren't saying but what their body whispered. But that still didn’t help when he had no idea what others were thinking. He remembers feeling like this when Foggy was about to come out to him.

He felt like he was doing something wrong the whole time, he could hear his heart, every waver and every breath that he catches in his throat, every time he opens his mouth to try and say something. He felt like he had betrayed Foggy, using powers Foggy didn’t know about yet to guess why he had sat Matt down to talk. For Foggy to stumble over his words. He is now in the same spot with Sam as he was once in with Foggy all these years ago. So, he tries to wait, trying to let Sam form his own words.

“I−I think am− am.” Sam tried, cutting the words off quickly. Matt just kept rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

“I’m not attached− I’m not attracted to anyone. Am not sexually attracted,” Sam said finally getting most of his words out 

“Asexual.” Matt supplied. He could feel the air move as Sam tilted his head up to him.

“You know what that is? I−I tried looking it up once I heard it. A lot of people were saying things like many people don’t know what it is.”

“Sam, I know what that is because I’m also Asexual.”

“You are?” Sam was still looking at him, his heart picking up, but he leaned in to Matt. Matt hadn't realized how tense Sam was until he relaxed a bit into him.

“Yes. It took me a long time to figure it out.” There was a pause. Matt knows Sam did not want to be rude and ask what happened to him, how Matt came about his sexuality, but he is nervous sitting right next to Matt, trying to find words to talk about his own experiences. So, Matt let him have it.

“I had inklings throughout my life. I thought I was normal, or as normal I could be. I questioned a lot of things. Even since I was at the orphanage. I tried to ask questions, thought I was being very cunning in asking them. Even tried to read the Bible again to see if I could find my own reasoning in it all.” He started to listen to Sam. He was settling a bit ready to listen to him. He heard the motion that told him Sam was looking up at him. 

He starts again, now in Sam’s shoes in trying to think of how to explain it. “I got many people saying I was denying my purpose from God. In not planning on having kids of my own − a family in some of their eyes.”

He stopped once again, now remembering all the words people had ones told him that he had almost forgotten “Father Lantom helped as he explains to me it was okay if I didn’t feel the need to have sex or have kids of my own, if I felt God was pulling me into a religious or single life and not a married life. Many priests and nuns may be called to a religious life where they put their life into the church, and they don’t have sex. But I didn’t feel a calling to a religious life. 

“I wanted a family, I wanted to get married one day, just not in the way they were all saying, I wanted someone, someone who would make the church not recognize my marriage.” There is a sliver of pain in his voice as he talks, remembering how long it took him to get to the point he is in now. 

“I thought I found my peace with it. I tried to just forget it, I tried to act normal, but I hated it. I think my senses made it even worse sometimes. Then when I met Foggy − after he opened up to me. I started to question again. I thought maybe I could find another way, and I started to question everything all over. But I accepted how I feel now, that it’s normal, it’s me.” They fall into a silence and he waits now to let Sam find his words. To see if Sam still feels up to talking. 

“I told my sister first. She was going on and on about this boy. Mom wasn’t there; it was just us together talking. Then she asked if I had a crush or not.” 

Next to him Matt could feel Sam letting his shoulders fall, letting go of some of the weight that was put there, he let out a breath.

“I− I did not, I said− I wasn’t attracted to anyone. She said, “No, no, you just haven’t found the one, yet.” I tried to explain how I felt but she gave me this look and I did not− I didn't know what to say. So, I agreed. I said, ‘I guess you’re right, I haven’t found anyone I like yet.’ It stung saying those words.” Matt wanted to say something but then Sam spoke again and Matt just let him get it all out.

“A bit later I guess Mom noticed - or Hannah told her − that I wasn’t talking to her. I couldn’t lie. I couldn’t lie to her and even if I could, I couldn’t think of a good lie, so I was kinda forced to tell her. She wouldn’t have dropped it either way. It was hard, really hard, after I told her. I had to watch her look up different reasons someone might feel the way I felt. Like if I had a hormone imbalance or something.”

“I think later she got better, a little bit you know. Like she was trying at last. I don’t know, it seemed like she accepted the idea but whenever it came up again, she always asked, ‘You can have crushes right. You can do all this other stuff right? Right? You can have relationships and anything?’”

Sam stopped just then pausing in his story, there was a motion and a sound. Sam brought his hands to his face and grasped his bangs, getting a bit overwhelmed. In an almost frustrated voice he continued. “I really just wanted to tell her ‘I don’t know! I’m still working on it!!’ I hated when she got like that, it was like she wanted me to have sex, shouldn’t any parent be happy their kid isn’t running around trying to sleep with anyone. I know she probably thought she was making sure I would be happy. But it's like she didn’t understand that you didn’t need sexual attraction to be happy, there are other ways! There are other reasons to be happy.” The last part came out a bit quieter than everything else, but it still all came out strong with what Matt heard was a lot of emotions. He could hear it in the way Sam stressed some of his words. He probably got frustrated every time his mom brought it up. It also seems very likely that Sam has been thinking about this a lot, remembering these words she said to him. And It just keeps playing in his head. 

Matt waited a bit more, patiently. He brushed Sam’s hair back over his forehead in a calming motion getting it out of his face. Matt had been so focused on Sam he was just now sensing Foggy walking into the apartment. The sounds of the doorknob turning and the keys jingling. Then the well known heartbeat walks into the living room. Matt heard his breathing change, maybe he was just about to call out that he was home. That’s when he knew he saw the two of them outside the window. Matt tilted his head up a bit showing that he had heard him, then he moved it back down to Sam, then added a little squeeze in Sam’s and his hug. Trying to tell Foggy that they needed a couple more minutes. Matt knew he got it when he heard Foggy slip his shoes back on and start out the door. Foggy whispered, ‘getting dinner’, in a voice only Matt would hear. Matt smiled.

“It's hard to watch people react to you coming out to them. It can be hard for everyone. It was even hard for Foggy to come out to me.”

There was a small sniff and a “really?”

“Yes, even smart witted Lawyers can get tongue tied, and back then we were in undergrad at the time.” Matt takes a moment to remember that night.

“I think it was the start of our 2nd year as roommates.” Matt tries to set the scene a bit for Sam. he hasn't heard that many stories when they were just in undergrad yet. Matt paused for a minute, he could feel the temperature drop just a hair each moment as the last rays from the setting sun barely made their way over the top of the neighboring building.

“He took me aside in our dorm. On a Saturday night I think, I was in the middle of studying and he stopped me. Well I wasn’t doing that much studying as I was listening to his heart. I wanted to make sure he was okay. It was going crazy and the last time it was like that he was trying not to be upset over some bullies, so I was trying to keep an ear out for him. He sat me down all anxious, we were just like this but on his dorm bed.”

Matt remembers the day clearly. The smells that made up their room that day, the food from the dining hell on their desks, laundry that was on its way to the washing machines later. The people playing music upstairs and all the other people who were talking in the building and the ones slowly walking by. He remembers the pounding of Foggy’s heart, he keeps swallowing like he was getting ready to talk. Then he calls out to Matt. It took him a minute to realize he was being talked to and he tried to look over to Foggy. He asked Matt to come over and sit on Foggy’s small dorm bed across from Matt's own. Matt got up and sat cross legged on Foggy's bed, Foggy sat holding his textbook in his lap and looked down at it like he could hide from his blind roommate.

“He came out, said he wanted me to know since I decided to still be roommates with him. And before I heard anything bad from anyone else. I remember being relieved at first, that it was just him worried in coming out as being Queer. But in truth I already know he was queer. I heard him talking to Marci one day asking her opinion on if he should tell me, and another time when he was talking about the LGBT+ club on campus. I felt guilty at the time for already knowing since I overheard him with my powers. So, I came out to him in return. An eye of an eye if you want to think about it that way. I wanted to tell him that I was still comfortable around him and I did not care about who he loved. Love is love. And with that talk we understood each other better, he also helped me accept myself.” Matt moved his head down, so he would be looking right at the top of Sam’s head, now buried a bit into Matt’s shirt. It was a little wet and there were soft sniffs.

“This can be hard for everyone and anyone, you aren’t alone in this Sammy.” Matt rested his hand on top of Sam’s head.

Matt could tell Sam was still a bit unsure about his words. Hearing his clothes rustle as he shifted in his spot and one of his shoes made another thump sound as he swung it back a bit too far as he moved. 

“Sammy, I already said that a lot of things made me question my sexuality. I will probably keep questioning until I finally feel I have had enough, and then I will probably think about it some more. There might be that one person who turns your world on its head and there might not. You don’t know and you aren’t going to get a letter in the mail telling you what you are. You are just going to have to do some soul searching.

“It’s so hard.”

“I know it’s hard. But you know what, I am also very sure about?” An edge of Matt’s mouth left into a small small as he finished talking.

“What?” Sam left a hand to warp his nose with his sleeve

“I’m very sure about you. I’m very sure you can do anything. You are very strong, Sam. Ask anyone they will tell you the same thing. You have been through a lot and we both know this. And this wouldn’t be the end of it. But you have power. I saw you pull through so much in a short amount of time.”

“I’m nothing compared to you.” Sam said, sounding sure of himself.

“Sam, as we speak you are overcoming so much. Starting with your fears of even talking about this and what happened with your mom and sister. Right now you’re learning how to be blind. Again, even. Just think how much strength you need to do that. You know what it's like to see just for it to be taken away, you were given pitch black darkness for a good deed. You watched your mother give her life for a deal that may not hold up, just so you can see again. A deal with a demon that might send you into that darkness once again. I know your eyesight is getting worse. I can hear it in your heartbeat every time it races just a bit faster after you wake up, and when you rub your eyes.” Sam lay into Matt’s side, he must have thought he was good at hiding it. But Sam said it himself, he’s bad at lying.

“This is why you are learning how to live this way. Both Foggy and I notice things like this, stuff we don’t say. We wait until you are ready to bring it up yourself, we know this is hard for you. But we know you’re strong, and we know you can do this, Sammy. You can do anything you put your mind to. You made an invisible suit for Pete’s sake. You’re a smart kid Sammy.” Matt pulled Sam into another small hug. Sam finally let himself cry.

“Sam, we both know we don’t have it easy, a lot of people don’t understand, and some don’t take the time to. With my disability, people made me question if that had something to do with my not being sexually attracted to anyone. It made me try to think back to when I could see. I learned I still wasn’t attracted to people in that way. You don’t have to see someone to be attracted to them. Some people just fall for others’ personalities, their actions, their opinions, looks aren’t everything. You may start with just liking how someone sounds and then you are inclined to learn more about that person, who the voice belongs to, learn who they are, what makes them run. Look at all the people who fall in love with songs and singers without even meeting them. There will be many people telling you you’re wrong but it is them who are wrong. They’re not open minded, and they don’t know you. Back when I was younger, I remember having fake crushes back in school so I could be like everyone else, but really that was just the pressure from everyone else. What I am saying is you don’t have to listen to these people, you shouldn’t. I’m saying you should listen to your brain and your heart. These are the things that should lead you.” Matt paused for a minute to let Sam take into everything he had said so far, before he went on.

You don’t need to know everything right now. You’re still growing and no one knows their full self at age 16. Let yourself be free and explore and find yourself. If you feel this is you, that’s perfectly fine and if you are thinking you need more time that is perfect too. If you still need to talk to someone about this, about anything, we can find someone for you. Don’t make yourself worry about this all by yourself. We can bring Foggy into this if you want him and you always have one of my ears if you need it. There are so many people who are willing to help you. You just have to tell us.” Matt squeezed Sam even closer, giving him a much tighter hug then any before. There was another sniff and an arm moving to wipe a nose. Matt moved this other hand to try and wipe away some of the tears from Sam’s face. Sam let out a laugh, surprising Matt. He stopped what he was doing.

There was another small chuckle from Sam and in a lower voice came, “You’re one to talk Mr. I can ask for help when I need it.” Matt laughed at his words, going back to wiping some of Sam’s tears away. When he was done Sam once again leaned into Matt. 

“Thank you.” Sam breathed out after a moment.

They fall into a nice silence for a couple of minutes just sitting on the metal fire escape, then Matt speaks up again. “Want to hear something funny?”

“Sure?”

Matt tilted his head up once more now to a sky full of stars, it was getting a bit cold outside but they have been in colder and he can tell one story to cheer Sam up some and to pass the time until Foggy returns. A smile grew on Matt's face remembering the story he was about to tell Sam.

“Back in our college days when me and Foggy went on the journey to discovery.” Matt stated, imitating a narrator's voice. Sam cracked a laugh.

“Your college days.”

“Yes, now quiet. I’m telling you a story.” Matt joked with Sam.

“So, the story starts with after I came out to him and once I was comfortable with the idea, he brought me to the LGBT+ club on campus. When he walked into that club it was like he was a different person. I could tell he was more relaxed and open to the others there that day. He joked when we walked in that he brought another person to join their cult and the others started cheering a bit. After that, I jokily said to him, ‘You act as if you run the place.’ And he smartly replied, ‘I’m the king of the gays.’ While moving his hands as if he were presenting his court.” Matt copied this movement a bit now, to add emphasis. He was already getting Sam to laugh a bit.

“He said it in the proudest voice I have ever heard him use up until that day. And you know what happened next.” Matt smiled a bit more.

“What?” Sam said quizzingly

“I started to die laughing over just a couple of words.” Matt let the grin take over his face as he heard a light chuckle coming from Sam.

“I couldn’t help it. I started laughing so hard I was bent over dying, it was the best thing I heard all week. Then one of the other people there, I don’t even remember who, but Foggy must have told them the week before that he was planning on bringing me as they said, ‘Foggy, I think you broke your roommate.’” They were both lightly laughing at that point.

“I couldn’t help it; I laughed even harder after that. A moment of just me laughing, Foggy sounding really concerned. Now that I think of it, I don’t think he saw me laugh that hard up until then, so he probably was not expecting me to be laughing that much. And in a voice that was on the edge of laughing himself he asked. “Are you okay there bud.” And I, with all my power, tried to look up at him, trying to stop laughing enough to talk, said “I’m O-Gay.” And with that it was the end of us all.” Matt grinned over the memory and the fact that he was getting Sam to laugh a bit.

“It took, I don’t know, maybe five minutes for all of us to stop laughing, just to have someone come in looking all around and asking, “What’s happening?” Which you do when a blind guy you’ve never seen before and half of your club are on the floor giggling. And you know what Foggy did? He looked right at that person and held up two thumbs up and said ‘We’re O-Gay,’ in the most serious voice and we all started to laugh again.” They laughed at Matt’s and Foggy’s old antics. And afterwards they sat out there for a bit more waiting for Foggy.

Matt’s grin seems to get even wider when he pinpoints Foggy finally coming up the stairs, he could hear him. He could smell him, he smelt like the subway and he could smell the food in the to go boxes in the bag. It was Chinese food from the place Sam loves that sits just inside Chinatown. Matt got up, Sam watching him do so, and then he got up too. Matt let Sam go through the window first, closing it again once he steps through it himself. He drapes an arm over Sam giving him another side hug, as he led them to the dinner table just as the jingling of the keys sounded Foggy’s arrival. He smiled at them and they smiled back.

* * *

After finishing dinner about a week or so after Sam’s and Matt’s talk out on the fire escape, Foggy heard the two of them from his place in the kitchen. They were talking about what to do now, whether Matt was going to take Sam to do some training or go run around the city. When Matt had gotten up to go to the bathroom. With Sam getting up shortly after, seemingly planning to ambush him when he was done.

“I think I want to tell Foggy now.” Sam whispered to Matt

“You sure? You don’t have to feel rushed.” Matt answered him

“I’m sure. I want to be able to talk to him about it.”

“Okay, then.”

Foggy heard them walk back down the hall to the kitchen, he pretended he did not hear any of what they just said and worked on cleaning the dishes. He turned to them when Matt called his name. He saw Matt standing behind Sam with his hands on Sam’s shoulders.

“Hey, Fogs. Me and Sammy found out that we have another thing in common.”

“Please don’t tell me you both have a death wish.” He gives them a sarcastic look, knowing full well Matt couldn’t see it, and Sam only barely.

“Noooo. Not that.”

“I just really like cake that’s all.” Sam said with somewhat a sheepish smile on his face

Foggy looked at them for a moment until Matt added, “Sammy is also asexual.” 

A smile appeared on his face. As he walked over and gave Sam a hug, Matt didn’t hesitate to join in making it a group hug.”

* * *

Sam was laying on the couch, one leg hanging over the side. He looks back over to Peter who had claimed the floor. He was laying there with a bowl of popcorn in his arms and eyes glued to the movie.

A smile grows on Sam’s face as he gets an idea, he was growing bored having already seen this movie with Foggy and Matt. They watched it the day before so Sam could talk to Peter about the movie and not worry about getting lost. This was in case Sam’s eyes wanted to throw a fit over the contrast of the bright tv and the dark room which is happening now. So, he closes his eyes and thinks back to some of his and Matt’s training and he grabs for a piece of popcorn from his own bowl and he throws it.

There was a soft whirr sound, popcorn hitting hair, ‘Bullseye’, he thought as he got the back of Peter’s head. 

“Hey what was that for?” Peter snaps his head back to Sam. Not even bothering to pause the movie.

“I’m bored.” Sam fake whined at him.

Peter finally paused the movie, and flipped over, moving so he was sitting cross legged in front of Sam. “What time is it?”

Sam still with his eyes closed ran a hand over one of Matt’s old watches “It’s 12:27, it is technically tomorrow already, should we go to bed?”

“It’s still today, my dear Sammy, tomorrow is irrelevant as time is irrelevant. it only becomes tomorrow once you go to bed and wake up.”

“Stopppp.” Sam throws some more popcorn at Peter hitting his chest.

“Hey!” Peter turns to grab his bowl, grabbing a handful of popcorn and throwing it at Sam, he gets the back of the couch, so it rained over Sam, getting it in his face. This made Sam have to sit up.

“Fine what do you want to do, we have full reign until they get back. Matt will probably lock us in my room to make us go to bed, if we’re still up when they get back.”

“Don’t know” Peter falls lightly backward on to the blanket he was using.

Sam twiddles his tumbles, thinking a bit. “Did Matt tell you?”

“Unn, Ohh” Peter got what he was trying to say after a moment.

“All he said, and I quote.” At this part Peter jokingly clear his throat totally planning on doing a Matt impression “You and Sam have a lot in common and you two should talk.” Peter moved his hand and pretended to push invisible glasses up his nose “my love and I could have a date night and you can come over and talk to Samuel.”

“He didn’t say that,” Sam fell back on the pillow he was using, hearing the crunching of the popcorn that he forgot was in his spot.

“He totally did, and you know it.”

They fall into a silence both laying in their spots. “Did you really want to come and talk with me or was it just Matt trying to do his parenting thing, trying to make us friends?”

“I thought we were friends.” Peter added in a fake hurt tone.

“We are, we are.”

They fell into another silence then Sam spoke up again. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I want to talk to someone that isn’t old.”

“Ohhh, you called them old.” Sam laughed at Peter’s childish words.

“Okay, first you have to get on my level” Peter pointed to the floor and laid back down.

“No, I’m comfy,” Sam nestled into his popcorn cover pillow some more.

“It's comfy down here too. Come on have some floor time with me.” Sam waited a minute and stood.

“Yay!” Peter cheered.

Sam sat back down on

“No!” Peter whined.

Sam actually got up this time and laid down next to Peter on the blanket.

“Young padawan, what is your question?” Peter said gesturing to Sam. 

“We are the same age!”

“By like two months, it counts still.”

Peter squealed as Sam fake hit him with a pillow as he forgot to grab one from the couch, they both laughed.

“Fine. Oh, Your All Powerful Nerdiness. I have a question.”

“Hey!” Sam smiled at Peter’s comment.

“Fine. What do you seek to know?” Peter waved his arms above him.

“What to you know about the LGBT+ community?”

“Yes, it is very wise of you to have come to the master, holder of all knowledge.” Peter stroked an imaginary beard.

“If I wanted to ask the master I would have gone to Foggy.” Sam rolled over trying to get up, faking being tired of Peter’s antics.

“Oh no you don’t!” Peter grabbed for Sam, so he fell back down next to Peter.

“Here I will go first. Hi, I’m Peter, pronouns are he, him, and that menace Spider-Man.” Sam laughed at his joke. “I’m trans, bi, and still figuring out the rest.”

Sam took a breath then asked Peter, “How did you know? How did you figure it all out?”

“May was open about it. She’s bi too.”Peter started to answer, talking a bit fast like he always does. Moving his hands all over the place as he talked.

“Whenever it was June, she always talked about the history behind it and everything. After one of these talks, I asked her about it and I told her I felt like a boy. She was really great about it all. We just sat down and talked about it. When I questioned my gender and sexuality, I was able to talk to her.” There was a pause. Sam was thinking, he has been thinking a lot lately. It just takes him some time to process that there are supportive people out there.

“You should have seen the day they made same sex marriage into law across the states. May and I were in the kitchen baking and she got a phone call from Matt and Foggy. They must have been watching the court ruling or something. She was so excited.” Peter smiles remembering that day. May was so happy, she stopped what they were doing and made them do a little happy dance around the kitchen before she even told Peter why they were dancing. He was so confused but once she told him he smiled wide and they did some more happy dancing until the timer for the cookies went off.

“I−I can see that. Matt was the first person I told who understood.”

“Are you ace like Matt?”

Sam just turned his head over to Peter before talking. “Yeah, that’s why he understood where I was coming from, I think.”

“Yeah Matt, Foggy and Wade, too, have been great to talk to.”

“I’ve only talked to Matt about it so far. But I told Foggy.” They fell into yet another silence while Sam tried to think of something to ask.

“How do you do it.”

“Do what?”

“Know all the labels to use, how do you know what you are? Matt says he just is how he is. He doesn’t use that many labels. But I feel like I need one so I can find my place, you know. So I’m not going about this on my own.”

“You aren’t alone, and it all just takes time, many people look up videos and people talking about it. You know, do some research. Some people like labels so they know where they stand but you don't need them if you don’t want them.”

“I know, but I’m scared, I don’t know where to start.”

“Well how did you find out you were Ace then?” Peter just folded his hand over his stomach.

“I was going through Twitter and I found a post about different sexualities, I looked through it, reading through them and I saw Asexual and I didn’t know what that was so I looked it up. Saw that it sounded a bit like how I felt. That’s how I learnt.”

“Well that's how you learn about everything else. Have you looked up anything else?”

“Not really.”

“Well it's how you feel about it, I don’t know how helpful an explanation would be If I try to describe sexual attraction to someone who doesn’t feel sexual attraction.”

“Yeah no. To me it just all seems weird, like on all these tv shows it just how you can just kinda look at someone and be like, ‘Yes I want that person,’ without knowing them.”

“It's because, yes.” Peter joked again.

“Do you feel the same about romantic attraction?” Peter asked Sam after another moment

“I think so. Like I see Matt and Foggy and I see that it's sweet, but I don’t think it is for me, I would take a pass on that too.”

“That all is perfectly fine too, you don’t need a romantic relationship to be happy you know.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Have you looked into the gender side of things yet?”

“I think just cis right now but am still new to this, so I don’t know.”

“That's not a problem.”

“I think I need to sit and think about how I feel about all of this.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“It is also hard to ponder all of this, when no one around you has any reason to bring any of it up. So it's hard to realize you need to think about it yourself. You are starting from ground zero.”

“You can take your time on it. No one is giving you a due date to think about everything.” 

Sam took a breath taking in Peter’s words again. “Thanks, I think I needed this. I don’t know but like before I told the others I felt so alone like it was my big secret that no one else had. I thought about it, sometimes thought about telling them before. But I don’t know− I just didn’t feel like I could.” Sam said in a voice that was only a little unsure.

“It can be scary, you see these stories and you think how it is not fair that there are people actually getting kicked out of home for this, and all the other horrible stuff that has happened.”

“Yeah.” Sam sighs, thinking about his family and what they thought of this; questioning what they really thought of it. What would they think about LGBT people if Sam wasn’t in the community?

Peter cut into Sam’s thinking. “But there are people who make it not so scary, they make it better, you just have to look for them too. They can make you feel good about yourself, saying whoever you are, you are valid.”

“I see that now. I think you guys have made it a bit better for me. All of you guys are helping so much.” Sam gave Peter a smile. Peter smiled back.

“We’re here for you, Sam. We have your back.”

“I’ll make sure I have yours, too.”

“Same goes with the hero community. I see you out there with DD, like not see, but see you, you know. Doing your invisible thing and kicking butt. It's kind of funny to see an invisible force just sweep the legs out from under someone.”

“Hah, thanks. You too. You’re so cool too, how you can just swing in and do your thing.”

“Do you think we can convince Matt to do joint training, I can show you some of my moves.”

“I bet! He imagines this will make us bestest friends, so I think we can sell that.

“Yeah we can!” Peter rolled over to give Sam a quick hug. After a minute Peter spoke again. “Hey, want to hear something funny?”

“Should I be scared?”

“No.” Peter tries to say through some chuckling probably thinking about his ‘funny’ thing he was planning on sharing. Sam wasn’t so confident now.

“Okay then.”

“Okay−Okay, did you know I had to fight someone named Paste-Pot-Pete?”

“What? Is that your other alter ego?”

“What! No. How could you? You wound me Samuel,” Peter lightly punched Sam in the arm.

“How have I not heard of this guy?” Sam was starting to laugh too now.

“Oh yeah, that’s probably from me laughing too much, he changed his name to Trapster.” They both start to light laugh, cracking smiles

“I had to fight someone named Ten Fingers.”

“Don’t we all have ten fingers?” Peter asked as he wiggled his fingers at Sam.

“Nooo, he had ten fingers on each hand, so he had 20.” A laugh came out of Peter with a strangled ‘how’. Totally now thinking how someone can just get that many fingers.

“I don’t even remember.” Sam stared to chuckle feeling good that he is now able to laugh at this guy.

“Do you think he had 20 toes, too, or just the fingers?” Peter asked, flexing his socked toes. He threw his head back in laughter and then they both were laughing too much.

“Hey.” Sam said to Peter after about a minute of just them laughing 

“Hey.” Peter answered.

“Do you want some ice cream?”

“Do I want ice cream?” Peter jokingly questions out loud.

“Yes.” Sam tried to push Peter out of their spot on the floor.

“Hey, you ask me. Yay! Ice cream at one in the morning.” Peter said with delight in his voice.

* * *

“I’m asexual.” Sam said to the living room.

Sam and the three lawyers were there. They sat around the room eating while taking a break from working on some cases for next week when Sam spoke up. He’d been thinking about telling Kirsten and thought he should just do it now.

Kirsten looked to Matt and Foggy who were eating their noodles, and then deduced that she was the last one to learn this about Sam as they did not seem surprised.

She turned to Sam, “Okay.” then took a sip of her beer looking unfazed.

“What?” Sam had to ask.

“I know the whole drill from those two.” She pointed to Matt and Foggy as she said this “This doesn’t surprise me, all that much.”

“You told her?!” He looked at two men probably looking a bit perplexed.

“They didn’t tell me: I know because I took it.” Kirsten said with a smile growing on her face.

“Took what?”

“Your sex drive.” Kirsten said it so abruptly, Matt almost did a spit take from laughing so hard at her joke. “Do you want it back?” 

“W−what? No, you can keep it.” Sam played along once he got what she was saying.

“Good, I am very fond of it. But. I think if you want it back you would just need a good lawyer.” She smiled.

“I do know a couple of good ones, but you can keep it.” Sam threw his hands up in a playful way.

“But seriously, I’m Pan, I know the drill.”

“Thank you.” It was all that he could think to say, knowing that she understands. They fall back into their break, all of them eating. Until Sam remembered something.

“Could you not bring up dating though. Until, well, until I figure out more of where I stand with all of this.” He gestures to himself for emphasis.

“Yeah, sure thing Sammy.” She smiled again then she leaned as far as she could to try and ruffle his hair.

* * *

Sam is given a package, a gift from all of them. Once he has it in his hand he begins to open it slowly, everyone watching him. A grin comes over his face when he sees what is in the package. 

Later that day Sam would post a series of pictures on his twitter account. The first is of an ace flag seemingly there in the frame by itself, the next is the flag and then a mask; Blindspot’s mask, and the last picture will show that it is Blindspot holding up the flag to the wind. With the caption “Proud to be Ace, ace pride!”. Sam would be tagged in many pictures throughout the day.

Many are just walking in the middle of pride and the parade with the flag-tied around his neck like a cape. Tons of fans tag him in pictures of themselves taking pictures with Blindspot, having found him in the sea of people. Many of them have their own pride merchandise, some even have other ace flags. In all these pictures everyone has big grins on, with everyone knowing Sam has one just as big if not bigger under his mask.

Many other random pictures and videos popped up as well. Many videos of Sam showing off some moves with his staff, play battling a group who hold weapons in the theme of their sexualities. Someone even has fake Mjolnir painted with a rainbow, Sam ends up lifting the prop in a mock pose of Thor with his ace cape flapping in the wind.

There is another picture aside from the first one Sam posted that exploded in popularity. This one still has Blindspot in the middle of the parade holding his flag up, but in this one Daredevil has an arm thrown over Blindspot’s shoulder, and the other was holding the other edge to the flag.

Many people discuss in the comment whether or not this meant Daredevil is ace too or just an ally to Blindspot. Others ask if that really matters, as the picture still shows Daredevil supporting Blindspot. And many think that’s really all they need. The fact of knowing that there were heroes who supported them.

Sam will see these discussions and think of the perfect answer to them. Later that night on a random rooftop in Hell’s Kitchen Sam will film a video for a post.

The video will be Blindspot and Daredevil in their uniform but also with funny shirts over them. Blindspots’s shirt says “I don’t need an invisibility suit, I’m asexual.” and Daredevil’s has on a sheep who’s fluff was the colors that made up the ace flag with the saying “Am the ace sheep of the family.”

The video itself will consist of the two of them standing there in a joke hero stance, standing next to each other with their hands on their hips. When you push play, there is a moment of them standing, a visible smile on Daredevil’s face. Then Daredevil does a quick ruffle of the hair showing on top of Blindspots’s head. He does it so fast one of the only ways to see that something is happening is the fact that Blindspot is caught off guard and stumbles forward a bit. He then tries to push Daredevil back in retaliation, but he stands there like a brick wall. Blindspot then opts to try and tackle him but Daredevil steps aside a bit, laughing all the while. The caption on the post reads “DD is the batman to my robin and also fights for the ace side.”

* * *


End file.
